


Primer contacto

by Pineapple_Phoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace y Luffy son hermanos, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Cyborgs, Emperador Shirohige, Español | Spanish, Gen, Ikter, Luffy Being Luffy, Marco es el segundo al mando, Military, Raza alienígena, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Slow Build, Todos son hermanos (de corazón), no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/pseuds/Pineapple_Phoenix
Summary: La humanidad fue destruida en la "Guerra C". Sólo unos pocos sobrevivieron, aún así, su extinción era inminente.Sin embargo, antes que la guerra comenzara, un grupo de investigadores logró hacer contacto con una raza alienígena quienes se interesaron en la señal primitiva que captaron, pero al llegar, encontraron todo destruidoUnos cuantos humanos hicieron contacto con ellos y los convencieron de sacarlos de la Tierra, ¿cómo podrían los ikter negarse ante tal pedido?
Kudos: 7





	1. Primer contacto

Muchas cosas sucedieron desde el término de la Guerra C. Hubo muchos cambios en los territorios conocidos, la flora, la fauna, el nivel poblacional, lo que antes se entendía por ética y moral. Todo dio un giro de 180°. Sin embargo, el cambio más grande fue el que le ocurrió a la raza humana.

La humanidad fue casi exterminada a causa de conflictos ajenos a la mayoría de la población. Millones murieron debido al veneno de las exposiciones indiscriminadas hacia las grandes ciudades, rápidamente, con el pánico y la desesperación en auge, los mismos sobrevivientes se mataron unos a otros buscando su propia supervivencia.

Los que no murieron a causa del hambre lo hicieron debido a mutaciones o enfermedades. Los ricos y poderosos tardaron más en caer, pero tampoco se salvaron. Al final, cuando todo es un caos lleno de fuego y cuerpos, se dieron cuenta que el  _ dinero _ no les servía para absolutamente nada.

Aún con toda esa desolación hubo muchos sobrevivientes.

Hasta que los experimentos se salieron mucho más de control.

Buscando ponerse en la cima del conflicto y salir vencedores terminaron causando una catástrofe de proporciones jamás vistas antes. La explosión que pasaría a la memoria de la casi extinta humanidad se conoció como "C". Provocó terremotos y tsunamis tales que destruyeron todo.

No existía un método preventivo ante tal monstruosidad.

Ese fue el fin de la civilización humana.

Siempre se pensó que sólo las cucarachas sobrevivirán ante otra guerra, pero el ser humano ha tenido demasiada suerte. Y es demasiado obstinado y estúpido para aceptar que su hora llegó.

A penas quedaron centenares por nación, la humanidad estaba destruida pero no extinta.

Contra todo pronóstico lograron sobrevivir semanas, luego meses y finalmente  _ décadas _ . 

La muerte nunca paró. 

Los humanos traumatizados se siguieron asesinando luchando por comida, agua, un refugio seguro.

Los más inteligentes optaron por el suicidio.

Los humanos demasiado asustados por su destino formaron grupos y subsistieron como pudieron. Conceptos como la ética o la moral quedaron en el olvido. El canibalismo se hizo común pues muchos animales murieron debido al veneno en el aire, los peces, aves e insectos sufrieron el mismo destino; así que debían cuidarse constantemente la espalda y no confiar en  _ nadie _ . El envenenamiento fue bastante común también.

Se volvió a obedecer la ley del más fuerte en el grupo y el uso de herramientas rudimentarias.

Temerosos de la muerte se crearon nuevos dioses, deidades a imagen y semejanza del hombre, dioses violentos, fuertes e irracionales.

Aquel que intentara ser amable era asesinado.

Hubo otros pequeños grupos que se escondieron entre las nuevas montañas y que recolectaban libros, todo el conocimiento de la red se perdió, pero aún conservaban la esperanza de reconstruir y volver a la antigua gloria de las máquinas.

Los nacimientos eran pocos y de alto riesgo, pero aún se daban. El deseo de vivir los obligaba a tomar decisiones tan egoístas como traer nueva vida para morir temprano o siendo asesinado por su propia especie.

Esos niños jamás conocerán algo más que miedo, agresividad y carencia.

Antes de que la Guerra C iniciara, científicos de todo el mundo trabajaron en un proyecto de contacto llamado Fénix, obtuvieron datos que abrían la posibilidad de hacer contacto con otra civilización avanzada. 

Tras la devolución de su masaje y hacer una revolución en la sociedad de ese tiempo, se encontraban en proceso de iniciar una comunicación adecuada con esa nueva raza cuando el conflicto estalló. 

Se pensó que las señales fueron ignoradas, pero no fue así.

La otra civilización, -conocida como  _ Ikter _ -, curiosos por la señal primitiva que captaron del planeta azul decidieron hacer un viaje para conocer a los habitantes. Una pequeña expedición para ver si tenían algo para ofrecer a los otros planetas y agregarlos a la red de comercio universal.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con el planeta en ruinas. 

Las señales de vida eran pocas y muy dispersas. El “aire” era tóxico para que pudiera ser respirado y las pruebas de que en ese lugar existieron criaturas inteligentes eran ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueron enormes edificios, en el mejor de los casos.

Sabían que la señal fue poco avanzada, pero no pensaron que el planeta fuese así, aún con eso siguieron explorando el horrible planeta para encontrar vida inteligente.

Cuando encontraron al primer grupo de nativos de la Tierra no tuvieron más opción que asesinarlos. Eran pequeños y feroces, además que no escucharon razones.

No era la primera vez que habitantes los atacaban, pero si la primera en que sintieron pena por matarlos.

Fue como quebrarle el cuello a una pequeña criatura agonizante.

Normalmente se habrían metido en problemas por el asesinato de la raza nativa del planeta que visitaban, pero ellos no formaban parte del acuerdo universal.

Discriminatorio, si, pero así funcionaban las cosas.

Los ikter se separaron en dos grupos para seguir con la búsqueda acordando no volver a hacer nada arriesgado.

El tiempo transcurría diferente en la Tierra, más lento y eso ponía a cualquiera de mal humor.

ー Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Maestro. Seguramente captamos mal la señal, es imposible que aquí haya alguna criatura inteligente.

ー Estoy seguro que la señal vino de este lugar, además mira a tu alrededor. ー el extraterrestre hizo una señal con su mano. ー Algo sucedió aquí, según los registros que tenemos de este planeta el aire está conformado por oxígeno e hidrógeno principalmente. Ahora es una combinación de cientos de venenos. ー Miró hacia el cielo naranja y gris. ー Ni siquiera puedo ver su estrella.

ーMayor razón para que abandonemos este planeta muerto. ー insistió el ikter de menor rango.

ーPadre no ha dado la orden de retirada y el Comandante tampoco, además yo no quiero irme, no hasta que descubramos qué sucedió. ¿Quedó claro Squard?

ーSi, General Tatch. ー una vez resuelta la discusión siguieron caminando, el radar que cada uno carga en su brazo fallaba por la contaminación de la atmósfera por lo que cada dos horas tenían instrucciones de lanzar una bala L para marcar su posición.

Tatch tomó una de las balas y la lanzó al aire, en segundos estalló mostrando colores café , blanco y naranja. Momentos después una serie de diversos colores iluminó el cielo.

No se reportaron más intentos de ataques desde el día anterior.

Aún le quedaban 57 balas más, hasta que otro de sus compañeros no diera una señal de alerta no tenía obligación de regresar a la nave.

Guardó las municiones en el cinturón de su pantalón y siguió con su compañero de misión. 

No tenían ni cuatro días en ese planeta y ya lo odiaba, varias veces se topó con cadáveres y algo medio vivo. Tatch no era un cobarde, si lo fuera no habría llegado a ser General de la armada de Edward Newgate, pero vamos, cualquiera se asustaría si algo medio muerto-medio vivo lo tomara por sus botas. Ante esos casos él disparaba primero y preguntaba después.

Un extraño sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a Squard quien también lo notó. Con un movimiento de su arma le indicó que tomara posición de batalla, lentamente se acercaron al ruido que parecía hacerse más grande, su pantalla no marcaba con exactitud el número de criaturas, Tatch maldijo por eso.

Entraron a lo que seguramente en sus mejores días fue una gran plaza, con sus armas listas para matar quedaron en el medio del lugar, de repente el ruido se detuvo.

ー ¿Quizá fue cosa del viento? ー sin bajar su arma Tatch le habló a su compañero, él negó. Como odiaba cuando los demás no le seguían la corriente.

Esta vez el  _ sonido _ llegó desde una de las “puertas” del lugar. Casi parecía una vocalización. Los ikter sostuvieron sus armas apuntando hacia el lugar de donde el ruido provino.

El sonido se repitió, sólo que esta vez sus traductores funcionaron. 

ー  _ “No disparen” _ .  _ “No nos maten por favor” _ . 

ー¡Salgan, les prometemos no disparar! ー Squard miró con reproche a su superior. “No sabemos si están armados” le susurró. ー Si nos quisieran atacar lo habrían hecho desde que entramos. ー Sabiendo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión Squard colocó el arma en su espalda, seguido de Tatch.

ー¡Ya pueden salir!

Durante unos momentos no hubo respuesta, los ikters se miraron entre sí, esperando algo.

Entonces, una serie de criaturas salieron detrás de las cuatro columnas que sostenían las ruinas del edificio. Todos juntos sumaban apenas unos siete individuos. Se notaban desnutridos, sucios y sin duda, aterrados. Unos cuantos estaban acompañados por lo que parecían niños.

ー ¿Qué son ustedes?

Las criaturas se miraron confusas entre sí. Tatch reformuló su preguntaー ¿Pueden entenderme, verdad? ー Ellos asintieron.

De entre la multitud salieron dos jóvenes, uno mayor que el otro. ー¿Somos humanos? este mundo es la Tierra. ¿Ustedes qué son? ¿vienen a matarnos?

ーSólo si se atreven a atacar. ー respondió con calma Tatch. A pesar del mal estado de esos humanos la mayoría tomó una posición de defensa, protegiendo con sus cuerpos a los pequeños. ー Tranquilos. ー el General extendió sus palmas hacia la multitud en señal de que no los lastimaría. ー Como ya dije es solo si nos atacan, nuestra intención es establecer contacto con las criaturas inteligentes de este lugar. Mi nombre es Tatch y él es mi compañero Squard, ambos somos Ikters, somos de la galaxia 3-100. ¿Fueron ustedes los que contactaron con nosotros?

ーTe confundes de humano  _ Tatch _ , los que tú buscas seguramente fueron asesinados hace mucho tiempo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a los aliens, ¿tanto les tomó llegar a ese planeta?

Aunque si consideraban todo, tenía sentido.

ー Bueno, eso es una lástima. ー el desánimo en su voz se hizo evidente. Su misión había sido un fracaso desde antes de iniciar. ー Será mejor que le informemos a Padre sobre esto. 

Se giró para sacar una de las balas, de color verde esta vez. Los humanos al notar el artefacto retrocedieron, el General no quería asustarlos. Los miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomó la bala entre sus dedos mostrándola hacia su pequeña multitud. ー Es para avisarle a mi familia que encontré “ _ Humanos _ ”ー 

ーEllos vendrán aquí y discutiremos qué hacer con… ー 

Su explicación se quedó a medias por una explosión iluminando el cielo de verde. 

ーOh, al parecer los demás también encontraron algo.

Sin perder tiempo él también lanzó la bala. Siguiendo la misma secuencia que las dos explosiones anteriores.

ーEstá hecho, esperemos a saber qué encontraron Marco e Izou. ーle dijo a su subordinado.

ーPor cierto, ¿ustedes cómo se llaman? ー preguntó señalando a los dos jóvenes que se acercaron primero.

ー ¡Yo me llamo Monkey D Luffy!

ーPortgas D Ace.

Dio un último vistazo a las personas detrás de ellos, unos cuantos incluido "Ace" conservaron una posición defensiva, sólo "Luffy" parecía emocionado. Bueno, al menos su estadía en la Tierra no fue del todo infructífera.


	2. Convivencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubriremos más sobre los ikter, un poco sobre como es la organización en sus filas y las reglas del universo que no es nada amable.
> 
> Si quieres saber cómo son los ikter visita  
> aquí:  
> httpss://www.instagram.com/p/B-5jYZ8D-Au/?igshid=1ndin6ak93a0e
> 
> Amo a Marco pero me dio flojera dibujar a los demás XD

No era común que el Comandante del Emperador Shirohige fuese enviado a una misión de reconocimiento en un planeta casi primitivo, su lugar estaba al lado de su Padre, sin embargo había insistido en que se le permitiera ir, se estaba aburriendo de revisar los numerosos reportes que le brindaban sus hermanos Generales, y su territorio no había sido atacando en un buen tiempo, estaba sumamente aburrido.

Su Padre se sorprendió por su pedido de revisar la señal pero aún así le permitió marcharse, muchos de sus generales se quedarían así que no había problema.

Ahora Marco se preguntaba si fue en realidad un pedido inteligente.

Había estado en planetas mucho peores cuya humedad se filtraba hasta en sus trajes y cascos, o en lugares tan calientes que se acercaban al planeta WASP; pero eso fue cuando era más joven y de menor rango, este planeta se encontraba entre los "tranquilos" y ese fue precisamente el problema.

¿Cómo es posible que un planeta ideal como ese se convirtiera en una trampa de gases venenosos y tuviera formas de vida escalofriantes? 

Sabía que ese planeta contaba con vida suficientemente avanzada para establecer contacto, pero después de días de búsqueda no lograban encontrar absolutamente nada más que criaturas que los atacaban con palos y piedras (los cuales mataron, claro).

Izou también se estaba irritando de estar allí, no podían saber la cantidad de vida inteligente pues su escáner recibía constante interferencia, así que les tocaba recorrer el perímetro a pie.

Justo ahora estaban descansando en un área aparentemente urbana, Izou hablaba con su personal a cargo y Marco observaba un curioso edificio que se mantenía más o menos en pie. Cuando el sol se ocultara todos tenían órdenes de regresar a la nave principal para continuar en otra sección del planeta.

Se levantó de su lugar listo para seguir con la búsqueda cuando su sensor detectó varias formas de vida acercándose por el camino principal.

ーOi ーllamó la atención de sus compañeros apuntando al lugar donde su sensor señalaba. Los subordinados sacaron sus armas y tanto Marco como Izou se pusieron al frente.

Escucharon ruido que se convirtió en numerosas voces, pronto apareció un grupo de seres con armas rudimentarias quienes al parecer charlaban.

Debido a la contaminación no vieron a los aliens hasta que estuvieron cerca, el que guiaba al grupo se detuvo en seco al mirarlos, con un movimiento sin duda practicado sacó de su espalda un "arma" larga apuntando hacia ellos.

Los otros seres también tomaron posiciones defensivas, sólo que menos seguros que el líder. 

ーNo queremos problemas ーhabló el que portaba una marca en el rostro.

—Tu lenguaje corporal dice lo contrario. ーrespondió Izou. La criatura sonrió pero no bajó su arma, los escáneres de Marco seguían luchando para identificar su especie.

ーUstedes no son de aquí ¿verdad? La radiación mató a millones, pero dudo que ustedes sean  _ mutaciones _ .— 

—Por supuesto que no, somos de otro mundo, vinimos porque recibimos una transmisión de este planeta y quisimos establecer contacto con quienes lo hicieron, ¿sabes quién envió la señal?

—Las personas de quienes hablas murieron a causa de la guerra hace mucho tiempo, así como casi toda la población humana, pierden su tiempo.

Marco alzó la vista interesado, ¿humanos? había escuchado el término hace décadas en plazas de comercio universal, no muy inteligentes y altamente agresivos, algunas otras especies trataron de tener una relación con ellos pero jamás siguió las actualizaciones de quienes lo hicieron. Tiene sentido que su escáner no encontrara una coincidencia, el traductor universal es fabricado por otra raza que se mantiene más actualizada en cuanto a estudios de otros planetas.

—No creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo yoi, al final si encontramos vida inteligente.

Con un ademán los otros ikters bajaron y guardaron sus armas, los humanos no abandonaron su pose defensiva.

—Bien por ustedes ¿qué piensan hacer? — Marco miró a Izou y éste sacó su arma para lanzar la bala verde. —Primero informaré a mis hermanos que tuvimos éxito por fin. ーlos humanos se tensaron pero se mantuvieron a distancia. — Para eso enviaremos una señal luminosa y después regresaremos a la nave. — segundos después de lanzar la bala otra señal verde apareció en el cielo.

— ¿Oh? Parece que Tatch también encontró algo.

Ninguno de los ikter notó el rápido movimiento del líder humano dirigiéndose hacia Marco, sólo alcanzó a reaccionar una vez estuvo de espaldas en el suelo con el humano sobre él y su arma apuntando a su rostro.

—¡Hey! — Izou y los otros ikter sacaron sus armas para apuntar al humano y al grupo que se quedó detrás. —¡Aléjate de Marco o mataremos a tu clan! — gritó sin apartar la mirada de los humanos.

—¿Cómo sé que no vienen para matarnos? — el líder no se inmutó por las armas apuntando a su dirección. Marco estaba entre sorprendido y avergonzado. Sorprendido por no haberlo visto venir y avergonzado por su propia falta de precaución, el considerarlos una raza inferior provocó que bajara sus defensas y ahora estaba en el suelo. Si Tatch se enteraba no pararía de burlarse de él.

Levantó su mano derecha para indicarles que bajaran sus armas, los ikter muy a su pesar obedecieron la orden, el humano seguía amenazándolo.

—En vista de sus condiciones actuales yoi, no parece que necesiten más ayuda para morir de una vez. — el humano no se apartó, Marco rodó los ojos ante la terquedad del chico.

—La intención original era establecer contacto con sus científicos y ver si podíamos iniciar algún tipo de relación con su mundo, pero ahora que están muertos no hay nada que puedan ofrecer para que nos quedemos aquí. Sin embargo también teníamos intención de llevar con nosotros algún nativo para intercambio cultural yoi.

El joven lentamente apartó su arma de la cabeza del alien y bajó de él. Izou bajó su arma al mismo tiempo.

El chico parecía pensativo, ¿todos los humanos eran así de extraños?

—¿Pueden sacarnos de este planeta?

Preguntó después de unos segundos. Izou resopló. 

—¿Después de lo que hiciste? Te tomaríamos como prisionero.

—¿Pero lo harían? — la interrogante del humano los dejó perplejos, era obvio que el planeta era una completa basura pero ¿pedir ser prisionero sólo para salir de allí?

Marco e Izou volvieron a mirar al grupo, podrían estar mejor.

—¿Qué opina Comandante? — dijo uno de los ikter, Doma.

Marco le dio una última mirada al grupo antes de decidirse. No podía doler, de todas formas.

—¿Cómo te llaman?

—Sabo — el Comandante asintió y con un movimiento de su brazo les indicó que lo siguieran.

—Bien, pero otro acto de insubordinación como el que hiciste y te puede costar la vida yoi.

Sabo sólo se rió sin pedir disculpas.

Ahora tocaba regresar a la nave e informar del cambio de planes a su hermano.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la nave notaron que Tatch y Squard también venían acompañados de un grupo de humanos, no tan grande como el suyo pero sí numeroso.

Squard saludó respetuoso a su comandante y Tatch sólo fue a abrazarlo pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

—Veo que también encontraron humanos, ¿nos los vamos a llevar? —

—No si no lo desean yoi. 

Marco apartó el peso de su hermano para mirar a los grupos, ninguno se había acercado entre sí, extraño considerando que son de la misma especie.

Aunque Sabo mencionó una guerra, tendría sentido si desconfiaban unos de otros.

—Escuchen. — llamó su atención —para que vengan con nosotros primero necesito el permiso del Emperador yoi, así que me comunicaré con él y ustedes esperarán en este lugar. — Les dió a sus hermanos un asentimiento y las puertas de la nave se abrieron para que entrara.

Una vez la entrada volvió a cerrarse y se eliminaron los gases tóxicos Marco pudo quitarse por fin el molesto casco. Respirando libremente encendió uno a uno los controles del tablero para prender la nave, la pantalla mostró a los humanos e ikters frente a la nave, al ver que no planeaban nada raro introdujo el código necesario para iniciar la comunicación con el canal privado del Emperador.

—Padre yoi. — saludó una vez la imagen se mostró.

—Marco — respondió con voz profunda. —¿Cómo va la misión, tuvieron éxito?

—Algo así. —tecleó y compartió la pantalla para que observara a los grupos. —Logramos encontrar formas de vida llamados humanos yoi, pero quienes establecieron la primera señal murieron hace tiempo debido a una guerra que dejó el planeta y a sus formas de vida devastados. — El Emperador no dijo nada, reconocía las señales de una guerra con tan solo un vistazo.

—El grupo que encontramos Izou y yo nos pidió que los saquemos de aquí y los llevemos a nuestro planeta madre yoi, ¿podemos hacerlo?

El Emperador lo consideró —¿Son peligrosos? — Marco recordó su pequeño enfrentamiento, ¿qué se ganaba con mentir?

—No considero que tengan las herramientas para provocarnos un daño, pero si notamos que son agresivos, desconfiados y están en constante alerta debido a las condiciones en que se desarrollaron.

—¿Qué opinan tus hermanos?

—Izou piensa que es una mala idea, no le pregunté a Tatch pero parece llevarse bien con el grupo que encontró y si los trajo es por algo yoi.

—¿Y tú, Comandante? — Marco se recargó en la silla, pensando en su respuesta.

—Pienso que podemos ayudarlos, se nota que están al borde de la extinción. Podríamos integrarlos a nuestras filas como trabajadores yoi, y si causan problemas siempre podemos tomar las medidas necesarias contra ellos.

Shirohige asintió a sus palabras, al parecer complacido con la respuesta.

—Entonces tienes permiso para llevarlos al planeta, envíame información de su raza para que no mueran al instante. — El comandante asintió y cortó la transmisión, buscó información sobre la raza sin sorprenderse por los pocos datos disponibles, supuso que después podrían actualizarla, por el momento envió lo que encontró y tras unos momentos volvió a ponerse su casco para abrir la entrada.

_ Mientras _

Los dos grupos de humanos no parecían tener intenciones de hablarse, Izou y Tatch estaban intrigados por eso, si iban a estar en un viaje a través del espacio con todos ellos, lo mejor sería asegurarse que no se matarán.

—¿Ya se conocen? — preguntó Tatch tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Ace y Sabo negaron, el grupo de Ace era principalmente nómada y el de Sabo se asentó en la zona urbana, recolectando información importante a petición de Robin e Inazuma.

Actualmente ya no existen profesiones pero ellos junto con Bartholomew recolectaron cuantos libros pudieron y artículos, al punto que se les podía considerar historiadores.

En el grupo de Ace sólo uno se interesó por los libros, Deuce quién tiene el puesto de médico, Zoro y Ussop le ayudan a cargar sus libros.

—¿Por qué uno de ustedes tiene una máscara, se lastimó? — el joven Luffy sin nada de tacto señaló a uno de los miembros del grupo de Sabo.

El tipo parecía fuerte e intimidante, incluso para un ikter.

—¡Luffy! — le regañaron tanto Ussop como Ace.

El enorme hombre sólo respondió " _ fue por una explosión" _ .

—Tu hermano no sabe mantener sus pensamientos para sí. — señaló Sabo, sin intenciones de ofender. Quizá.

—No, varias veces provocó que los animales huyeran al no mantener la boca cerrada. —el chico sólo se rió, no es como si se hubieran quedado sin comer directamente por su culpa, a veces sólo los traicionaba el viento.

Después de eso volvieron a caer en un tenso silencio.

—Si van a venir con nosotros será mejor que arreglen ese extraño problema que tienen. — declaró Izou.

—Pero no es seguro que nos dejen ir con ustedes, ¿verdad? —dijo Sabo.

—O sólo dejen que unos cuantos se vayan. — intervino Zoro, caminando hasta quedar unos pasos frente a Luffy. —En ese caso tendríamos que  _ decidir _ quién sale de este lugar.

De nuevo volvieron las tensiones entre los grupos, mantenían una falsa calma, pero Izou ya había visto que son capaces de atacar sin mostrar señales antes.

En ese momento la entrada de la nave se abrió y Marco bajo con una tableta en sus manos.

—El Emperador concedió su permiso para que vengan con nosotros yoi, antes de que suban debo tomar algunos datos y enviarlos al planeta.

Formen una fila para agilizar esto.

Los grupos se movieron al mismo tiempo sin querer ser los últimos. Tatch lo vio como algo absurdo, tomó el brazo de uno al azar y lo guío frente a su hermano.

—Son competitivos Marco, hasta que se lleven bien tomaremos el liderazgo nosotros.

El comandante no entendió el cambio de actitud pero no lo cuestionó, elevó su tableta para sacarle una fotografía y apuntar su nombre, edad entre otras cosas.

Los nuevos miembros quedaron así: Deuce, Betty, Robin, Inazuma, Chopper, Hack, Karasu, Koala, Robin, Ussop, Sabo, Luffy, Ace y Zoro.

Tendría que investigar después cómo funciona su concepto de edad y la longevidad de la especie.

También tendrían que hacerles un examen médico completo para saber cómo esos venenos los afectaron y si era reversible, por el momento para no causarles un shock decidieron ajustar las condiciones del aire a como estaba en el planeta, solo que con un poco más de oxígeno.

Cosa que lamentaron pues después de un día ikter de viaje los más viejos de los humanos comenzaron a sufrir problemas para respirar y desmayos por lo que no tuvieron de otra más que ponerlos a dormir en las pequeñas cámaras que estaban destinados para los ikter, uno de los humanos: Deuce, dijo que era normal al exponerlos repentinamente a un cambio en el aire ya que estaban más acostumbrados al aire envenenado.

Sería un viaje muy largo e incómodo, sobre todo porque no se podían quitar las máscaras a menos que quisieran terminar en un estado parecido al de los humanos.

Marco, Izou, Tatch y Doma (se supone) se encargaron de los controles de la nave durante el viaje, pero Tatch le dejaba su puesto a Doma para ir a hablar con los humanos. Izou a veces lo acompañó pero sólo cuando estaba seguro que se encontraban en una zona tranquila. Marco fue el que menos contacto tuvo con ellos.

El tiempo dentro de la nave se sintió extraño para los humanos. No tenían en qué basarse y los aliens sólo les respondieron en medidas de su planeta.

Hubo muchas tensiones a lo largo del viaje, así como inconvenientes. Habría sido más fácil para los ikter sólo ponerlos a dormir en las cámaras, pero eran demasiados y sólo contaban con ocho de ellas.

El primer problema al que se enfrentaron fue la comida.

Los ikter contaban con raciones más que suficientes para ellos, pero no sabían cómo reaccionarian los humanos.

Con ayuda de Deuce y pruebas con el ADN de ellos sintetizaron una serie de proteínas que les permitían  _ no morir de hambre _ . Su sabor era horrible y no lucían apetitosas en términos humanos, eran bolitas grises, pero se quejaron muy poco, los mantenía vivos y eso era suficiente.

Cuando notaron que no tendrían que pelear por las raciones las tensiones disminuyeron significativamente.

Al final los humanos no tuvieron de otra más que entablar conversaciones entre los grupos.

Primero preguntas simples como el nombre, qué función ejercieron en su grupo, algún hobbie, etc.

Luego intercambiaron historias y maneras extrañas en cómo sobrevivieron antes de pertenecer a su grupo actual. Tatch sobre todo se unió con entusiasmo a esas charlas y compartía sus aventuras y desventuras como General del Emperador Shirohige.

Izou también terminó rindiéndose y participó con ellos, sobre todo con los historiadores, los otros ikter también hablaron, intrigados por esa nueva especie.

Marco nunca se quedó para compartir historias, alegando que alguien debía estar dirigiendo la nave y enviando actualizaciones de su estado.

Una vil mentira pues su tecnología era lo suficientemente buena para mantenerse en curso sin supervisión a toda hora, y las actualizaciones se podían enviar mediante los comunicadores en sus muñecas.

Aún faltaba bastante para llegar a su planeta. 

Cuando lo almacenado comenzó a escasear supieron que tendrían que detenerse en algún planeta, el más cercano a ellos era B-513.

Los humanos observaron interesados el extraño planeta, también azul como antiguamente fue el suyo. Los habitantes de ese planeta se dedicaron a la exportación de metales, pero los ikter aseguraron conseguirían alimentos.

Marco fue quien decidió ir junto a uno de sus subordinados Blamenco, sería rápido, ya habían visitado antes el planeta y podían ubicarse entre los puestos. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando algunos humanos pidieron acompañarlos.

Se le ocurrieron un sin fin de razones por las cuales era una mala idea, en primer lugar no conocían reglas básicas de convivencia con otras especies y eso podría ponerlos a todos en una situación delicada si por error ofendían a alguien.

Hasta no estar seguro de que no serían un peligro para ellos, no los dejarían interactuar con otras especies, así que sólo les concedieron ver el nuevo planeta mediante una transmisión en vivo. 

Hubo quejas pero las ignoraron.

Los habitantes de ese planeta parecían conformados de lodo y piedras, pero eran bastante veloces. Además el mercado estaba a nada de estallar debido a la cantidad de criaturas que se reunieron, agradecieron no haber bajado con ellos, pudieron ser fácilmente aplastados.

Fue extraño para ellos recordar su propia insignificancia en el universo, mientras otras especies prosperan y mantenían negocios entre mundos, la humanidad misma causó su propia destrucción, jamás conocerán este tipo de convivencia. 

Fue extraño, tuvieron suerte hasta cierto punto de no sólo salir de la Tierra sino de conocer a más especies. Pero un sentimiento de nostalgia los llenó.

Muchos de ellos, en especial los más jóvenes no aparecieron en su apogeo como fue el comercio en su propio planeta, lo que acostumbraban comer, su entretenimiento, sólo tenían grabadas las reglas de la Tierra después de C,  _ todo vale, si es necesario matar a otros para sobrevivir, lo harían _ .

Las tiendas eran extrañas, llenas de artefactos cuya función era un misterio. Los ikter que se quedaron a veces les decían el nombre de alguno de esos objetos y su función.

Notaron extrañados que la "comida" que consiguieron para ellos consistía en pequeños cuadritos sin color, era la materia prima que procesarán en su nave.

Si no fuera por las condiciones, cualquier otra persona habría perdido el apetito por completo al ver que eso se lo comían, pero no estaban en posición de ser caprichosos.

Ya habían probado por curiosidad la comida de los ikter, sólo por fuerza de voluntad no vomitaron, era pegajoso y viscoso, como un flan mal hecho y a nada de echarse a perder. Casi podían jurar que estaba vivo.

Una vez terminaron de hacer las compras regresaron a la nave sin mayores inconvenientes, lo cual fue bueno. Ya les había pasado que llegaban a un planeta para abastecerse y terminaban envueltos en una pelea porque se encontraron con miembros militares de otro emperador, o simplemente porque los jóvenes se veían lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a elementos de alto rango militar.

Por ley tenían el derecho de matarlos por eso, pero la mayoría de las veces los tomaban como prisioneros y los utilizaban para trabajos pesados en su planeta.

Una vez entraron a la nave dejaron la comida en las máquinas correspondientes para más tarde. Adquirieron también prendas más genéricas para los humanos.

Cada planeta tenía su propio criterio de moda y era imposible que se implementará un solo tipo de vestimenta a menos que se perteneciera al ejército, pero lograron conseguir algo relativamente cómodo para los humanos que les ayudaría a adaptarse a las condiciones del planeta una vez llegaran.

Eran como uniformes grises, sin mangas como el de los ikter. Cómo los humanos no contaban con ninguna intervención tecnológica en su cuerpo fue más sencillo.

La nueva vestimenta se ajustaba automáticamente al cuerpo de los humanos y ejercía cierta presión, un poco molesto pero nada que les impidiera moverse a placer.

Terminado eso regresaron a su curso original.

Los humanos no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban allí y mucho menos lo que les faltaba. Aún desconfiaban pero las intenciones de asesinato disminuyeron.

Los humanos -descubrieron los ikter-, se aburrían con suma facilidad, estaban acostumbrados a estar en movimiento. Ellos debido a su entrenamiento podían quedarse en sus lugares el tiempo necesario, así que fue un choque de costumbres.

Izou con ayuda de Tatch decidieron iniciar el intercambio cultural. Izou les enseñó a leer su propio idioma y los humanos hacían lo mismo, principalmente los historiadores.

Algunos humanos como Ace, Luffy, Zoro y un poco Sabo se quejaron de ponerse a estudiar, pero los obligaron a todas formas.

—No todo el mundo cuenta con un traductor universal yoi. — había intervenido Marco un día mientras estudiaban. —Nosotros lo tenemos porque efectuamos misiones a lo largo del universo, pero los que trabajan sin salir del planeta no lo tienen a menos que sea solicitado. Si ustedes un día requieren de algo y no nos encuentran estarán en problemas. Aprendan ahora al menos oraciones simples yoi. 

—Aceptamos traerlos con nosotros bajo la condición que obedecieran instrucciones, así que les ordeno aprender nuestro idioma y si es posible i- _ universal. _ En muchos planetas les enseñan este idioma para facilitar la comunicación. Los comerciantes lo hablan si no se pueden costear un traductor universal.

Después de eso los humanos sintiéndose regañados aceptaron estudiar con más ímpetu, no tenían nada mejor que hacer, de todas formas.

Y de hecho Izou era un buen profesor, Tatch se encargaba del I-universal haciéndolo más divertido.

Durante esas clases descubrieron con horror que antaño la Tierra tenía cientos de idiomas y aunque contaban con reguladores de su propio idioma aún entre los hablantes de uno solo existían demasiadas de diferencias para referirse a la misma cosa.

Es precisamente por eso que se había inventado el i-universal, para evitar ese caos.

" _ No es de extrañar que se hayan extinto a causa de la guerra" _ había dicho Tatch cuando se enteraron.

En su propio mundo contaban con pequeñas diferencias en cuanto al idioma, pero debido a la escolarización forzada ese problema era mínimo, todos hablaban igual.

Así siguió el intercambio de información durante el viaje. Incluso entre los humanos se sorprendieron al conocer cosas que sus antepasados hacían, los deportes que practicaban, los que llegaron a descubrir y hacer gracias a la tecnología.

Después de conocerlos como un grupo de humanos demasiado aterrados para confiar, era impresionante saber lo que su especie había conseguido y a la vez un tanto decepcionante. Tal y como lo narra Robin, iban a terminar muriendo de una forma u otra, no cuidaban los recursos limitados de su planeta y les faltaban demasiados años para conquistar y tomar lo que necesitaban de otro planeta.

A veces dejaban a unos cuantos ir a la cabina de controles y explicarles a grandes rasgos qué hacía cada botón. No vieron peligro en eso, si los Ikter eran buenos en algo es en evitar que otros se adueñen de sus cosas.

Cuando se metían en conflictos bélicos y alguna de sus naves era derribada no se preocupaban en que otra especie se adueñe de su tecnología. Las naves funcionan mediante unos puertos especiales que responden sólo al Ikter a cargo, esto se logró mediante la implementación de tecnología específica en el cuerpo del ikter. Son prácticamente Cyborg, su cuerpo está intervenido con tecnología y armas. 

Estás mejoras son esenciales cuando se viaja constantemente por el espacio, permite una mejor adaptación, aunque a veces falla, como con la Tierra.

La razón por la que no todos los ikter cuentan con un traductor es porque se implementa dentro del cuerpo.

Está conectado directamente del cuello hacia una parte específica de su cerebro y reciben actualizaciones constantemente.

En sus costados sobresalen unas piezas como tubos las cuales les ayudan a no verse severamente afectados cuando la gravedad de un planeta sea demasiado fuerte o por contrario, casi nula. Esas mejoras también están en sus piernas y columna.

La mayor fuerza de un ikter radica en sus piernas y cola, así que se dedican a entrenar esas partes del cuerpo, aunado a las mejoras son capaces de romper huesos y exoesqueletos con la fuerza correcta.

Las piezas que sobresalen de sus espaldas, parecidas a espinas en realidad es la muestra de que cuentan con un refuerzo en su columna para soportar los golpes en esa zona y a su vez proteger los órganos internos.

Esto quiere decir que si se estrellaban y golpeaban con su espalda algún punto de la nave, entonces no se la romperían sino que vivirían y podrían correr de ser necesario.

Los humanos en comparación… tienen que ser protegidos.

Aún así era curioso ver su cara de asombro al observar las diferentes constelaciones, cuando veían a otra nave pasar, planetas extraños, etc.

En la nave no contaban con artículos de recreación pero el tal Ussop decidió dibujar lo que veía, claro, mediante unos programas especiales en las computadores de la nave.

Los ikter tenían noción de los dibujos y arte debido al intercambio, pero no lo practicaban activamente, sólo cuando se trataba de construcciones o diseño de algún objeto en especial. Así que fue interesante ver las recreaciones qué hacía el humano.

Luffy también quiso participar en eso, así que dibujo a Tatch.

Todos pensaron que se trataba de algún tipo de arte abstracto.

Se detuvieron en dos planetas más por provisiones antes de que por fin entraran en el territorio central del Emperador.

Ya estaban cerca de su planeta madre.

Así que había que poner reglas.

El largo viaje y constante comunicación ayudó a calmar los ánimos entre humanos, ahora ya eran todos amigos (o algo así), sin embargo cada grupo seguía, quizá de manera inconsciente obedeciendo a su "líder". Y eso no podía seguir así.

—Escuchen. — llamó Marco una vez todos los humanos estuvieron reunidos. —Gracias a la información que nos brindaron sabemos que ustedes a pesar de tener líderes suelen hacer lo que quieran yoi, pero eso tiene que cambiar. En nuestro planeta hay líderes específicos que son nombrados por el emperador, y si bien no se trata como menos a los de menor rango, no se tolera la desobediencia yoi. Tendrán que acatar las órdenes de aquí en adelante. 

Los humanos consideraron la nueva información, sabían que tendrían que seguir órdenes tarde o temprano.

—Bien, creemos que es una mala idea separarlos ahora que se llevan bien, así que todos pertenecerán a una sola división y eso significa que tendrán que hacer algún tipo de labor de ahora en adelante. Serán tratados como invitados del Imperio por el momento, pero podemos especializados en algún campo para que se desarrollen. — continúo Izou, ya tenía en mente algunos puestos para ellos. Pero el Emperador tenía la última palabra.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? — preguntó Deuce usando i-universal, ya estaba entendiendo.

—Bueno — dijo Tatch —A ti te pondremos en el ala médica, aunque estudiarás desde cero pues somos muy diferentes, pero también tendrías acceso a conocimiento más avanzado y conseguiríamos información relevante sobre los humanos por si algún día resultan heridos.

—Si están de acuerdo pueden formar parte del ejército, otros serán representantes en nombre de los humanos.

O en puestos más pequeños, hay mucho que hacer en el planeta.

No es como si realmente tuvieran opción, además si trabajaban significa que tendrían comida y refugio asegurados, eso era suficiente.

—Aún no se ha decidido bajo el mando de quién estarán, así que compórtense hasta entonces.

Por los costados de la nave podían ver ya la superficie del planeta.

Era brillante.

Marco les indicó que lo acompañarán a la sala de control. Presionó algo en su oreja y después tecleó una serie de símbolos que los humanos a penas y tuvieron tiempo de analizar, luego de eso apareció una gran pantalla que mostró a un ikter de gran tamaño.

Todos excepto Marco agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto y volvieron a su posición de firmes.

" _ Hijos míos, veo que ya vienen de regreso" _ después de tanto tiempo de estudio intenso podían seguir más o menos la conversación. 

Pero ¿hijos? ¿significa que todos allí eran algún tipo de realeza?

_ "Así es padre, estamos esperando que nos den una pista segura de aterrizaje" _ el Emperador centró su atención en los humanos, no sabían cómo reaccionar. Después de tanto tiempo junto a los ikter y a penas se dieron cuenta que  _ no tienen pupila _ . Era escalofriante.

Sólo por su las dudas Ace tenía su mano fuertemente sostenido contra la boca de Luffy.

_ "¿Qué han decidido después de convivir con ésta especie?" _

_ "No son una amenaza para nosotros Padre" _ dijo Tatch con un tono tranquilo, a diferencia de como lo escucharon cuando contó sus aventuras. " _ Incluso podrían unirse a nosotros bajo el mando de algún General, han aprendido muy bien nuestro idioma y el idioma universal" _ .

" _ Es lo mínimo que se esperaría de uno de nosotros"  _ Se sintieron pequeños.

_ "Por favor Padre, deja que se unan a nuestras filas yoi, estoy dispuesto a responder por ellos si causan algún inconveniente" _ el Emperador parecía sorprendido, ellos también lo estaban, pensaron que eso lo diría alguien como Tatch.

El Emperador soltó un suspiro.

" _ Así será entonces. ¿Estarán bajo tu mando, Comandante?" _

" _ No lo hemos decidido todavía, cuentan con diversas habilidades que si son pulidas pueden resultar útiles para nosotros yoi, pensé que tú elegirías bajo el mando de quién estarán yoi" _ .

El Emperador lo consideró.

_ "Imagino que no desean ser separados _ " ahora se dirigió hacia ellos. Fue Sabo quien habló.

—Si lo considera conveniente Majestad, aceptaremos lo que decida, pero preferimos tener contacto entre nosotros lo más posible. Estaremos sirviendo en un planeta desconocido con habitantes desconocidos, un poco de comodidad no será perjudicial.

Todos asintieron.

" _ Estarán bajo el mando de mi General Jozu, por su petición se les concederá quedarse en una misma sección para descansar." _ Los humanos agradecieron y la pantalla desapareció.

Una luz brillo en uno de los extraños edificios y Marco descendió hasta el lugar señalado.

—Bien hecho Sabo. — felicitó Tatch. —Parece que le agradan a Padre.

—¿De verdad son sus hijos? — preguntó Luffy.

—¿Eso los hace miembros de la realeza? — intervino Betty.

—Él nos considera su familia, así que nosotros lo consideramos nuestro padre. — respondió Duma.

—No somos de la realeza — añadió Izou. —Pero si contamos con cierto poder debido a nuestros puestos, al final todo queda a decisión de nuestro Emperador.

Una vez tocaron el suelo y se aseguraron de apagar la nave, los humanos se sintieron ansiosos.

Estaban a punto de pisar un planeta nuevo. De vivir en él.

Les indicaron que se quedarán en la sala de control mientras los ikter salían.

Los humanos no sabían qué esperar. Era improbable que les hicieran daño a estás alturas ¿cierto?

No esperaron mucho.

Blamenco regresó con una serie de máscaras transparentes para cada uno de ellos.

—Nuestras condiciones de aire son muy diferentes a lo que han estado respirando, así que deben usar estas en todo momento.

Les enseñó cómo ajustarlas y los guío hasta la salida de la nave.

Una vez bajaron, vieron que el lugar estaba lleno de otros soldados esperando verlos.

En sus espaldas portaban largas armas pero no tenían intención de usarlas contra ellos.

Ahora que los ikter ya no tenían las máscaras ni otro tipo de protección pudieron ver los rasgos compartidos entre todos.

Todos tenían esos extraños pedazos de ¿metal? sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, aunque el tono de sus pieles variaba.

Al lado de Marco estaba un ikter enorme.

—Él es Jozu, será su general mientras estén aquí. — les dio un asentamiento como saludo, ellos lo devolvieron sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Desde ahora seguirán sus instrucciones. Cómo es tarde mañana se les darán sus tareas especiales yoi, por el momento los guiarán al lugar donde descansarán.

Dicho esto, Marco y los otros ikter con quienes convivieron se fueron por una entrada que no habían visto.

El tal Jozu no habló más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Mientras avanzaban por los largos pasillos del edificio, varios de los otros soldados y quizá ¿médicos o científicos? los observaban curiosos. Se sentían raros.

Al menos podían leer las señaléticas.

Su lugar de descanso se encuentra en la sección 19 de la división 3.

Era una recámara larga con literas, contaban con una amplia ventana que daba a lo que parecía ser la ciudad.

Era gris y blanca, sólo las sábanas eran de tono azúl.

—Tomen el lugar que gusten, como el Comandante dijo, mañana se les asignarán sus tareas, así que por ahora descansen.

¿Preguntas?

—¿Dónde podemos lavarnos? — preguntó Koala.

—¿Nos darán comida?

—El cuarto de aseo está aquí. — colocó su mano al lado derecho de la puerta y una nueva entrada se abrió, era como el que tenían en la nave. —Funciona con el movimiento, no tendrán inconvenientes.

—Les enviarán comida más tarde. Cada mañana suena una alarma en el lugar, deberán levantarse y al segundo toque ya estarán en posición en el patio. —antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera con preguntas aclaró. —Como no conocen yo vendré a guiarlos hasta allá.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros generales que nos acompañaron?

—Ellos tienen a sus propias divisiones bajo su mando, seguramente los encontrarán en algún momento de su estadía.

Al no tener nada más que añadir desapareció para dejarlos solos.

Las chicas decidieron asearse por lo mientras. Los demás tomaron sus camas y observaban por la ventana.

Parecía irreal.

Un tiempo después escucharon una serie de toques para dejar ver a otro ikter, rubio como Marco.

—Me ordenaron darles estos suministros. — dijo al entrar. —Dijeron que no son deliciosos para ustedes, así que necesitaré información para preparar algo comestible para ustedes considerando que ahora forman parte de nosotros.

—¡Yo quiero carne!

—¿Puedes preparar comida humana? — preguntó interesado Inazuma.

—Con los ingredientes correctos sí.

—¡Eso es genial!

El ikter asintió. —Me llamó Sanji, trabajo en las cocinas como parte de la división del General Tatch. — dicho esto se fue con su carrito una vez todos tomaron las raciones.

—Será genial volver a probar algo que no sepa a arena. — dijo esperanzado Chopper, los demás le dieron la razón.

Una vez terminaron decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar.

Aunque conciliar el sueño fue difícil.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ahora ya tienen una visión general de como es la estructura y cultura de los Ikter. Los soldados son una raza modificada para ser letales guerreros. Se consideran una familia porque así fueron educados, pero pueden ser muy crueles si se daña a uno de ellos.
> 
> Y sip, aunque muchos amemos a Shirohige, en sus tropas usan esclavos (y quién sabe qué más) para los trabajos pesados. Por fortuna nuestros humanos recibirán un trato diferente. Pero ¿todos estarán de acuerdo en tener a esa raza tan débil y desconocida entre sus filas? Chan, CHAN CHAAAAAN


	3. Organización

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sobrevivientes humanos son asignados a sus tareas y puestos en el nuevo planeta

De una forma u otra, al final, los humanos lograron conciliar el sueño, a pesar de la emoción y ansiedad que sintieron. Poder dormir en lugares que no lucían como cápsulas ayudó en gran manera.

Debido a su periodo en la nave ikter perdieron la noción de su propio tiempo, los generales parecían acostumbrados a ello, pero los humanos no, así que fue extraño despertarse por el sonido de una alarma sin saber exactamente cuántas horas estuvieron fuera.

Las mujeres les dijeron que el área de lavado era tan grande como la habitación donde todos dormían, así que no había problema con retrasarse debido a si estaba ocupado o no. En otras circunstancias quizá se habrían negado a compartir el baño, pero no estaban en condiciones de nada, y no es que fuera la primera vez.

Los “baños” eran en esencia iguales a los de la nave, solo que más numerosos. En la Tierra debido a los venenos en el ambiente, el agua dejó de ser una opción para la limpieza por lo que se pusieron creativos. En el planeta Ikter el agua era un recurso escaso, utilizado en contadas ocasiones, ellos evolucionaron y se adaptaron de una manera distinta y al estar intervenidos con tecnología no lo necesitaban, por lo tanto, para eliminar cualquier tipo de contaminante utilizaron escáneres y rayos para eliminar bacterias ajenas a su cuerpo. 

Es un proceso rápido, una luz azul escaneaba su cuerpo unas cuantas veces y quedaban limpios. Al principio resultó extraño para ellos y desconfiaron de su eficacia.

Ahora entendían que su desconfianza no tenía fundamentos, unos minutos después de entrar a la sala de lavado, salieron con el uniforme que les fue obsequiado durante el viaje.

A penas unos momentos después, la segunda alarma sonó y el general Jozu apareció en la entrada para guiarlos a su destino, después de una vida siendo nómadas era inquietante observar la puntualidad de esos soldados.

Jozu los saludó para comenzar a caminar, en fila todos lo siguieron. Otros soldados se unieron a ellos durante el recorrido y aunque se notaban curiosos, ninguno hizo el intento por acercarse, quizá por la presencia del Coronel.

El camino era simple: una vez fuera de su habitación, caminan derecho hasta llegar a un pasillo en cual giran a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y por último descienden por las escaleras. El día anterior ni siquiera notaron que subieron para llegar a los dormitorios, quizá existían más formas de llegar a la habitación.

Una vez abajo y atravesando una última puerta, se mostró un amplio campo de entrenamiento color blanco, el piso estaba decorado con algo parecido a mosaicos y para marcar sus límites, en las orillas estaban ciertas torres azules que mantenían activa una cerca brillante, si es eléctrica o no preferían no averiguarlo por las malas.

En el lugar ya varios soldados estaban en posición de firmes frente a una plataforma azul donde reconocieron al General Marco, Izou y Tatch.

ーQuédense aquí, los generales les darán indicaciones más tarde. ー

Acomodados en fila, dejando a los más bajos primero, los humanos acataron la orden, los dejaron en el límite izquierdo, muchos soldados podían verlos, pero no acercarse a ellos sin llamar la atención de sus superiores, podían escuchar los cuchicheos, pero no lo que decían. Se sentían extraños, como intrusos.

Por fortuna, la voz del General Izou los calló a todos.

ーHermanos ー inició, ¿era una costumbre llamarse así en ese planeta o es cosa del ejército? ーComo se les fue informado, el General de división Marco, lideró una expedición al planeta Tierra ubicado en el cuadrante B sección 15, con el objetivo de iniciar una relación con sus habitantes. ー Detrás de ellos una pantalla se encendió y mostró imágenes del planeta, lucía muerto. ーPor desgracia la guerra lo dejó devastado y mucha de la vida allí pereció. ー Las imágenes siguieron pasando mostrando sitios que el grupo de humanos ni sabían que existía. 

ーEso no significa que la misión fuese un fracaso. ー intervino Marco.

ーComo pueden notar, trajimos con nosotros sobrevivientes  _ humanos _ a nuestro planeta. ー dijo Tatch apuntando hacia el pequeño grupo, muchas de las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

ーA partir de ahora ellos formarán parte de nuestras filas, trabajarán en diferentes sectores según lo considere el Emperador. Les pido que la diferencia de especie no sea un obstáculo en la convivencia con ellos. ー Aunque el tono con que lo dijo sonó a sugerencia era obvio hasta para ellos que habría consecuencias si problemas surgían. Por supuesto que eso no les garantizaba seguridad o protección total, pero era bueno saber que quizá podrían confiar en ellos si las cosas se complicaban.

Todos los soldados reunidos exclamaron “ _ Sí señor _ ”. Marco pareció satisfecho con eso y le dejó el lugar a Tatch quien dio indicaciones a los soldados, los cuales estaban organizados por secciones al parecer: “unidad 16 vayan al límite de la ciudad para vigilar”, “unidad 7 es su turno de patrullar” o “unidades 12, 5 y 11 irán por suministros al planeta Xether junto al coronel Haruta”. Entre órdenes y comandos los soldados se fueron dispersando hasta que solo quedaron los humanos.

Cuando no hubo nadie, Marco y compañía bajaron de la plataforma, Izou revisaba algo en una tableta.

ーEstuvimos en una audiencia ayer con el Emperador considerando los lugares donde sus habilidades serán mejor aprovechadas.

ーZoro, Ace, Sabo, Karasu, Hack y Koala estarán de servicio en el ejército, recibirán entrenamiento adecuado y según su desempeño serán añadidos a las filas activas como los demás. ー Tenían muchas preguntas pero no dijeron nada, aún faltaban los demás. ーPor lo tanto recibirán órdenes tanto del coronel Vista y Jozu.

ーRobin, Inazuma y Betty estarán bajo la supervisión del coronel Blenheim así como mío, como parte del proyecto de intercambio cultural, podrán a su vez estudiar sobre los habitantes de otros planetas. ー ellos asintieron ante las indicaciones, no conocían al nuevo coronel, pero asumieron que lo harían pronto.

ーDeuce, como el general Marco comentó anteriormente, serás transferido al ala médica, por lo que estarás bajo órdenes directas de él junto a quienes harán de maestros, es un trabajo importante. ー 

ーA diferencia de otras culturas, los médicos hacen el papel de soldados también, no importa su área de especialización, reciben entrenamiento militar desde el principio y al final de sus estudios, la intervención quirúrgica es obligatoria yoiー explicó Marco. ーComo no eres un ikter no estás obligado a someterte al tratamiento pero esperamos que aceptes al menos el traductor universal. ー Deuce lucía dudoso ante la petición, recibir entrenamiento estaba bien, pero convertirse en un cyborg… no por ahora.

ーTranquilo ー intervino Tatch ーno es necesario que respondas ahora. ー Deuce se relajó al escucharlo.

ーPor últimoー continuó Izou. ーLuffy, Chopper y Ussop, al ser los miembros más jóvenes, el Emperador sugirió que se añadan al sistema educativo de nuestro planeta, no participarán en los conflictos bélicos del planeta y recibirían alimentos en la escuela, además de la oportunidad de convivir con otros de diferentes planetas, no solo ikter.

ー¿Significa que no estaremos con nuestros amigos?ー preguntó alarmado Chopper.

ーHay dormitorios en las escuelas, pero si desean permanecer con sus compañeros pueden hacerlo, tendrán que moverse para llegar pero no será un gran problema.

ーYo quiero quedarme a entrenar con Ace. ー se quejó Luffy.

Usopp consideraba sus opciones, prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos humanos pero no estaba hecho para los entrenamientos militares y tampoco era un historiador como Robin, la escuela parecía ser la mejor opción. Y estaría con Chopper, así que no se preocupaba por quedarse solo.

Con respecto a Luffy… Marco no sabía qué decidir, aún no tenían todos los detalles de la especie humana, pero sí sabían que era joven, incluso para estándares ikterianos a todas luces era una mala idea aceptar a un joven en el ejército.

ーSi se queda aquí podría vigilarlo. ー dijo Ace acercándose a su hermano.

ーEl entrenamiento no es sencillo, son jornadas largas, ¿estás seguro yoi? ー

ーPodemos resistirlo. ー sonrió confiado el mayor. Marco aún tenía dudas, pero los hermanos lucían seguros de su decisión. Soltó un largo suspiro ーSi cambian de opinión o se hace muy pesado no duden en informar a sus superiores, serán trasladados a otro sitio yoi.

Una vez conformes y con sus nuevas tareas dadas sólo quedaba guiarlos a sus nuevos lugares de trabajo.

Ese patio se utilizaba sobre todo para repartir las misiones del día, no se entrenaba allí, para eso contaban con un campo completo que se encuentra en el otro extremo del edificio, no tan ornamentado como el patio, pero mucho más extenso y sin divisiones brillantes, en su lugar, las divisiones contrastan unas con otras debido al cambio del suelo, una sección se parecía al primer planeta que visitaron lleno de tierra y rocas, donde los soldados corrían, luchaban o atravesaban obstáculos. Un ikter alto vestido con un sombrero de copa y portando espadas se encontraba observando el desempeño de un grupo de soldados, hasta entonces notaron que no solo había ikters allí, sino otro tipo de criaturas, en menor número, pero allí estaban.

Marco llamó su atención y no sin antes darles instrucciones a los soldados, se acercó al general.

ーÉl es el general Vista, se hará cargo de su entrenamiento de ahora en adelante yoi. ー el gran ikter parecía estudiarlos felizmente. ーSabo, Zoro, Ace, Hack, Karasu y Luffy estarán bajo tu mando. ー Los mencionados dieron un paso al frente.

ーYa que aún no conocemos sus límites yoi, el Emperador ha ordenado que se les hagan pruebas de resistencia, después puedes proceder como mejor consideres yoi.

ーNo habrá problema. ー dijo irguiéndose en toda su altura. ーMe aseguraré de enviarle un informe con mis observaciones en cuanto tenga resultados.

Vista los invitó a unirse al escuadrón con el que trabajó hace unos minutos, con una última mirada, el primer grupo de humanos se separó, ahora trabajando para la quinta división.

Ellos lucían confiados, pero en el caso de los que siguieron caminando se sintieron ansiosos por la separación, aunque trataron de ocultarlo.

Regresaron al interior del edificio pero ahora en dirección a la derecha, salieron de lo que es la sección militar, ahora altas construcciones blancas se alzaban frente a ellos. 

ーEs el cuartel donde se toman la mayoría de las decisiones militares, allí se encuentra el Emperador.

Para llegar al edificio tenían que atravesar un puente que se alzaba sobre un pequeño parque con un lago, al parecer con propósitos decorativos. ーEse pequeño oasis lo vimos en otro planeta y decidimos copiarlo, aquí no contamos con grandes recursos de agua, por lo que están viendo un holograma. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el nivel de realismo, incluso imitaron el sonido del agua fluyendo.

Nuevamente se encontraron rodeados de una gran cantidad de ikters, muchos los ignoraron o fingieron hacerlo conforme avanzaban, la mayoría sólo se detenía para mostrarle sus respetos a sus superiores. El lugar era enorme, igualmente blanco como el exterior y al parecer como mucha de la infraestructura del país. Algunas banderas se mostraban colgando, pero en el centro notaron el emblema del Emperador, recordaba mucho a las banderas piratas de las que Robin sólo había leído.

ー¿No es peligroso que el líder del mundo esté tan cerca de instalaciones militares? ー preguntó Betty mientras observaba los numerosos pasillos. ーUn ataque al emperador dejaría daños en los militares y lo mismo sucede a la inversa, sería como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. 

Robin también lo consideró pero se mantuvo callada.

Marco sólo sonrió, no a modo de burla sino interesado.

ーDe manera hipotética, sí, causaría mucho año un simple ataque, pero para que tenga efecto necesitarían primero romper el escudo que cubre ambas instalaciones.

ー¿A qué se refiere? ー ahora todos estaban interesados.

ーNo estamos en la superficie del planeta yoi. ー Usopp hizo un sonido de confusión. 

ーPero podemos ver el cielo y su sol.

ーEstamos debajo de la superficie del planeta, lo que ven es otra ilusión tecnológica. Tomó mucho tiempo construir las ciudades en ésta fortaleza, pero ha resultado ser muy útil en la guerra, reduciendo las bajas civiles y manteniendo a los soldados en entrenamiento a salvo.

Hay limitadas entradas al planeta y todas están protegidas con vigilancia todo el día, aunque decidieran atacar los túneles seguiríamos contando con las demás salidas y las entradas secretas que no se han usado en años. 

La ubicación del planeta es muy útil también, los planetas aledaños están bajo el comando del Emperador y no toma mucho que lleguen refuerzos, a su vez, los soldados en esos planetas mantienen una constante vigilancia, por lo que un ataque sorpresa no es posible.

Los humanos tenían problemas para imaginar el planeta, el día anterior por estar concentrados en el Emperador no notaron eso, o quizá también sea una ilusión, no estaban seguros y preguntar ahora parecía invasivo.

Subieron al segundo piso del edificio, dentro de una de las oficinas encontraron sentado a otro gran ikter detrás de un escritorio igual de imponente que él. Izou los presentó.

ーÉl es el coronel Blenheim, está a cargo de las relaciones con otros mundos junto con Haruta, pero él no está en el planeta por el momento. Robin, Inazuma y Betty estarán trabajando con él, principalmente intercambiando conocimiento, a cambio se les dará libertad para investigar sobre las distintas especies que existen a lo largo del universo conocido.

Blenheim se levantó para saludar a sus nuevos colaboradores, por su aspecto cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un soldado, quizá lo era, después de todo ya han visto que muchos allí están entrenados de alguna manera.

ーPara cualquier actualización o pedido pueden contactarme ya que también superviso esta sección. ーuna vez aclarado eso, siguieron su camino.

Cuando cerraron la puerta Izou informó que debía atender otros asuntos, así que los humanos restantes se quedaron con Tatch y Marco.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos y salieron del edificio administrativo. Marco se quedó en la entrada junto a Deuce ya que él se encargaría de la formación del futuro médico. 

ーConfío en que los guíes ida y vuelta de la escuela Tatch yoi.

ーClaro, claro, regresaré a tiempo para supervisar a mi propia división. ー Ambos tomaron caminos separados.

El medio de transporte en ese mundo recordaba a los trenes, las calles tenían vías por todos lados, la diferencia entre ese transporte y el humano es  _ la velocidad _ , los “vagones” pasaban tan rápido que era difícil seguirlos con la mirada.

Tanto Usopp como Chopper estaban fascinados por ello, Tatch los llamó para que siguieran caminando. Las estaciones de espera eran amplias y limpias, no había tanta gente como se esperaría, quizá por la cantidad de vagones que pasaban con regularidad.

Ni Usopp ni Chopper conocían o entendían el paso del tiempo en los ikter, pero hasta ahora notaron que la piel de los más “jóvenes” es más clara, no el verde que notaron en coroneles como Jozu o Vista, era difícil decirlo del Emperador ya que lo vieron mediante una pantalla. 

¿Cuánto tiempo en comparación a los humanos solían vivir ellos?

Al entrar en el transporte notaron algunos asientos ocupados, pero la mayoría prefirió ir de pie, ¿estaban reservados de alguna manera? Tatch tomó asiento sin problema por lo que los humanos siguieron su ejemplo, solo unos pocos les dirigieron una mirada larga, no molestos al menos.

ーTransportarse de un lugar a otro aquí no lleva demasiado tiempo. ーexplicó ーEs cuestión de elegir el transporte adecuado, ustedes deberán tomar dos como esto casi diario para llegar a la escuela. 

A pesar de la velocidad con que avanzan, en el interior no se percibía esa fuerza, los edificios lucían como manchas por las ventanas.

Siete paradas después, Tatch les indicó que deben bajar. Esa parte de la ciudad era completamente distinta, ya no todo es color blanco como en el centro, sino que se ve más vivo, y de hecho hay mayor diversidad, menos personas los miran en ese lugar, aunque sí lo hacen con Tatch, Usopp supone que se debe al uniforme.

Caminan por algunas cuadras escuchando la explicación del general sobre algunos establecimientos, vuelven a tomar otro vagón y el viaje es igual de corto que el primero. Esta vez solo toma cuatro paradas llegar.

Debido a que el grupo con el que estaba fue nómada mucho tiempo, saben identificar una buena parte de los edificios que vieron. La  _ escuela _ en cuestión era a todas luces una biblioteca, blanca también.

Iksters y otras especies entraban y salían del lugar. Tatch los guió a través de los pasillos hasta una oficina un poco más pequeña que la del coronel Blenheim. La persona a cargo lo recibió con respeto.

ーGeneral Tatch, esperábamos su visita. ー Él definitivamente no lucía como un ikter, más bien como un animal de peluche muy grande.

ーSabemos que es repentino pero el Emperador quería integrarlos lo antes posible.

ーNo hay problemaー una segunda voz resonó, ¿cómo no lo vieron antes? Tatch se volvió hacia ellos y los presentó.

ーEllos son los directores Nekomamushi e Inuarashi, están a cargo de la escuela y son a quienes deben acudir si surge algún problema en su estadía. ーAmbas criaturas los saludaron abrazandolos. Sin saber qué hacer respondieron al gesto de igual forma.

ー¿G-gracias por aceptarnos?ー dijo un no muy seguro Usopp.

ーNada de agradecer, es un placer cumplir con las instrucciones del Emperador, además es la primera vez que tenemos humanos en nuestra institución. ー respondió Inuarashi.

ーLas clases ya han avanzado por lo que serán incorporados a un grupo de tutorías hasta que se pongan al corriente con los demás.

Sabia decisión, ambos dudaban que los conocimientos adquiridos por fuerza en la Tierra les vayan a servir de algo allí.

Nekomamushi se acercó a ellos con una tableta parecida a la de Marco cuando subieron por primera vez a la nave. ーNecesitarán identificaciones para conseguir los uniformes de la escuela. ー Chopper pensó que les tomarían una fotografía y que tendrían que quitarse las máscaras, pero en su lugar colocaron las manos en la pantalla para analizarla, de inmediato apareció la información que Marco capturó aquella vez junto con la fotografía. Tatch por su parte observaba las estanterías de la oficina. 

Regresó detrás del escritorio junto a Inuarashi y en cuestión de minutos les entregaron una tarjeta brillante sin mayor información que su nombre y el de la escuela. ーPueden configurar una contraseña para ellas, normalmente se activa mediante el reconocimiento facial, pero ya que aún no están acostumbrados a nuestro entorno utilicen un pin. ー Un teclado apreció con los caracteres ikter, ambos agradecieron las largas jornadas que invirtieron para aprender el idioma. Una vez registrado el teclado desapareció y la ID se quedó igual.

ーDisculpen, ¿y eso para qué funciona? ー preguntó Chopper. 

—Se usa dentro de la escuela para todo, si desean consultar información, ir por comida, una excursión a un planeta cercano, presentar un examen...ー enumeraban ambos directores. ーEs para uso escolar únicamente y si la perdieran y otro estudiante la tomara entonces se teñiría de color rojo y sería inutilizable por la otra persona. ー Como muestra, Tatch tomó la de Chopper y como dijeron, cambió de color. ーReconoce las huellas dactilares.

Ambos humanos estaban impresionados por la tecnología que les dieron. 

ーPara conseguir su uniforme deben pedirlo junto con sus ID.

Inuarashi les indicó que lo siguieran para visitar la sección de sastrería de la escuela, como las órdenes de Tatch fueron acompañarlos tanto de ida como de regreso, se quedó con ellos mientras se les explicaban sus nuevas obligaciones en la escuela.

El lado nostálgico de Tatch floreció mientras recorría los pasillos.

Mientras tanto, con Marco.

Deuce no sabía cómo iniciar una plática con el general, pero tampoco quería estar en silencio.

ーEntonces… ー Marco siguió caminando pero volteó lo suficiente para que supiera que lo escuchó. ー¿Estaré bajo tu supervisión?

ーSí y no yoi. Me encargo de la sección médica y por lo tanto soy tu superior, pero también tengo obligaciones en el lado militar por lo que no es posible que siempre esté aquí yoi, quienes supervisarán tus avances de una forma más directa es la teniente Kureha.

Como si fuera invocada, una mujer con uniforme de bata blanca salió de una de las habitaciones, no era ikter, si la diferente coloración en su piel y falta de cola le decían algo.

ーGeneral Marco ¿es él? ー al parecer la médico no le presentaba tanto respeto al general como los demás. 

ーSí, te encargarás de su formación y nos enviarás informes semanales yoi.

ーUhm… ー la mujer (¿también había mujeres ikter como lo conocen en la Tierra?) se acercó a él inspeccionándolo. ー¿Por qué no lo enviaste a la educación básica como a los otros? ー 

ーTiene potencial, aprende rápido, si podemos hacer que se centre únicamente en la medicina en lugar de conocimiento general, estoy seguro que tiene oportunidad de ascender. ー La doctora Kureha no pareció convencida en absoluto pero no lo contradijo.

ーVen muchacho, tienes muchas cosas que aprender. ー terminó aceptando. Sin esperar respuesta del humano lo tomó por el hombro se lo llevó a una de las tantas habitaciones del complejo médico. Deuce miró preocupado al general Marco, él sólo le indicó que estaría bien.

Ahora que ya todos los humanos estaban acomodados, y con Tatch aún afuera, era hora de volver a su trabajo.

El  _ tiempo _ es relativo, Ace no sabe exactamente quién dijo eso, Deuce una vez se lo comentó pero no le prestó atención. Ahora quizá lo entendía.

El tiempo transcurría diferente en la Tierra que en ese planeta, duraba más.

Desde el momento en que subió a una nave extraterrestre se dio cuenta que su vida no volvería ser la misma, y una vez dentro aceptó que vendrían muchos retos, justo ahora se encontró con el primero.

Marco les advirtió que el entrenamiento sería muy duro, después de luchar por sobrevivir en su planeta pensó que podría tomar cualquier cosa, estaba muy equivocado. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban entrenando junto a los demás ikter y otras especies, pero se sentía exhausto. Echando un vistazo a sus compañeros humanos se dio cuenta que estaban en una situación similar, el aire envenenado en su planeta no les permitía rendir por completo y las máscaras a su vez no transmitían el suficiente oxígeno, sentían que se ahogaban.

Por fortuna el tal Vista les permitió descansar durante unos minutos.

Los otros reclutas no lucían tan descompuestos como ellos, quizá ya acostumbrados. Luffy estaba recostado en el suelo jadeando, si Ace fuera menos orgulloso también se habría acostado en el suelo.

Los humanos se juntaron en un círculo buscando recuperar el aliento, los otros soldados comenzaron a avanzar hacia una de las puertas (que en percepción de Ace), se mostraban y ocultaban de la nada.

El general Vista se acercó a ellos, no sabían si a regañarlos o a burlarse.

ーDespués de esto tienen que ingresar a los baños para limpiarse y entonces podrán ir a desayunar.

_ Oh _

Quizás por eso estaban tan exhaustos. Vista pareció compartir su pensamiento. ーAl principio es muy difícil para los reclutas aguantar sin desayunar y muchos desertan por eso, ya se acostumbrarán. ー Afirma muy seguro de sus palabras. Los humanos, queriendo evitar problemas decidieron guardarse sus pensamientos al respecto, en su lugar siguen a los ikter restantes. 

_ Bueno _ , olvidaron que para limpiarse deben quitarse la ropa.

A este punto muchos ikter parecen confiados entre ellos, charlando mientras esperan que el proceso termine. Hay una fila para usar los aparatos, ellos se forman y tratan de  _ no mirar _ , pero fallan terriblemente.

Teniendo como único referente su misma biología humana, tal parece que entre los ikter no hay  _ diferencia _ de sexos, todos lucen  _ igual _ , la diferencia entre ellos reside en la altura, tono de piel y características del cabello. Tienen muchas preguntas justo ahora.

Ace tiene que darle un codazo a su hermano para que sea más discreto.

Cuando su turno por fin llega todos notan las miradas curiosas de los que quedan. Fingiendo que no les prestan atención hacen el mismo procedimiento que los demás.

Son los tres minutos más reveladores de sus vidas.

Algunos ikter ni siquiera se molestan en disimular su curiosidad, a pesar de que no tienen pupila (eso creen) saben exactamente en dónde está su atención.

Cuando por fin terminan pasan rápidamente al comedor.

El ambiente allí es más animado que en los baños, a pesar de toda la tecnología, ellos recogen su comida en bandejas y se sientan. Los humanos siguen su ejemplo tomando las charolas a su alcance.

ー¡Por fin vamos a comer! ー grita Luffy en su idioma materno por lo que capta miradas curiosas.

ーCállate Luffy, no debemos llamar la atención. ー lo reprende Ace, por desgracia la atención ya estaba sobre ellos.

En grupo avanzan hacia el área de comida sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Todo luce extraño, no saben qué pueden comer y qué no. Algunos platillos tienen nombre pero eso no ayuda a saber si es comestible para ellos.

ーHeyー los llaman detrás de la barra. Es el mismo ikter que les dio comida el día de ayer.

ー¡Hola!.. túー Koala saluda pero se corta al olvidar el nombre del ikter, Zoro se ríe por eso.

ーSanji ー dice sin molestarse por el olvido. ーYa que todavía no se han hecho exámenes médicos adecuados el general me pidió que les siguiera dando las raciones que conocen por el momento. ー La cara de Luffy se cae.

ーYo quiero carne… ー se queja mientras acepta la comida.

ーMientras no sepa lo que pueden comer me niego a darles otra cosa, nadie va a morir por envenenamiento mientras esté presente. ー dice firme y los humanos no tienen de otra más que agradecer y aceptar.

Se dirigen a una mesa milagrosamente desocupada para sentarse juntos. Las miradas nunca dejan de llegar pero por el bien de su comida las ignoran.

No es delicioso en absoluto, pero recuperan fuerzas para continuar con el entrenamiento después de eso, al parecer ese día es una prueba de tiro. Las armas son sin duda lo más interesante; son como un cañón que se sostiene en el brazo y se activa con un movimiento de la muñeca, no dispara balas sino energía y es muy potente. Luffy salió volando al no acatar las instrucciones en la posición, incluso los más fuertes entre ellos tuvieron problemas para mantener el equilibrio y el brazo completo quedó adolorido.

Vista dijo que cuentan con armas mucho más ligeras y pequeñas, pero ha decidido que todos aprenderán a dominar las más potentes primero.

Hack, Koala y Sabo son los que mejor puntería demostraron, Karasu erró varias veces debido a que su visión fue afectada por una explosión.

El día continúa con entrenamientos y pruebas hasta que llega la hora de la comida y tiempo después les permiten retirarse a descansar.

Cuando llegan a su propio dormitorio notan que sus otros compañeros ya están allí, ellos solo quieren tirarse en la cama y dormir, pero al parecer la higiene es un tema en ese planeta y primero van a limpiarse. 

ー¿Cómo les fue? ーpregunta Chopper cuando regresan a sus camas, el gesto de cansancio en sus rostros y los sonidos irreconocibles son su respuesta.

Robin solo ríe al verlos, junto con Inazuma y Betty hace anotaciones en una tableta sobre el libro que tienen en sus manos.

Deuce llega minutos después no menos derrotado que los soldados y con varios libros en sus brazos. A penas y saluda a Ace antes de ir a su propia cama y comenzar a leer.

Los demás no saben qué decir por lo que optaron por ignorarlo, todos estaban cansados en mayor o menor medida, lo mejor era descansar.

_ Primer día en el planeta Ikter: Agotador. _

Escribe Deuce antes de quedarse dormido junto a sus compañeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que la intención original fue crear un fanfic completo con ésta idea, pero perdí el interés y se quedará con sólo tres partes.  
> Ya toqué el tema del viaje al planeta ikter, una visión general del universo y su estructura y por último los puestos de los sobrevivientes allí.  
> Creo que está completo, gracias por haber leído ésta pequeña idea ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea llevo pensándola desde el año pasado y al fin me animé a darle continuidad.
> 
> El principio es algo corto, sin embargo considero que es un buen inicio, daré más detalles sobre los Ikter en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Creo que es buena idea mencionar lo siguiente: antes yo leía en Amor Yaoi, hce muchos años. Había una autora cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo, y tenía un fic que es también sobre aliens, la pareja también era Marco x Ace pero obviamente la historia es totalmente distinta, allí el ejército de Barba blanca conquistó la Tierra y Ace junto a otros formaba parte de la resistencia.  
> Los derrotaron y los llevaron a la nave para ¿combinar los genes de ambas especies? Algo así
> 
> No sé si alguien alguna vez lo leyó, pero me encantaría volver a encontrarlo 😢 fue una buena época para el fandom Yaoi de One Piece.


End file.
